


(podfic) more than merely mortal

by mothwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites
Summary: Hera talks to Isabel, and contemplates Ada. (Podfic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more than merely mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183949) by [mothwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites). 



> Some people on tumblr expressed interest in podfic so... this is an experiment!
> 
> Disclaimer: All the usual "I don't own this, so don't sue me" stuff applies. Characters, setting etc all belong to the Wolf 359 team, I'm just borrowing them.  
> Also, I couldn't do the character accents, and I think it was better for everyone that I didn't try. Enjoy my nasally British tones, dear listeners.


End file.
